


is it too late now to say sorry?

by destruction_of_the_galaxy



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Admitted love, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Peter Alexander, This is ridiculous, and I know Jim wasn't there, apologizing, april ryan - Freeform, background Jim/Sean, but I kinda miss Sean already, glenn thrush - Freeform, he was my entertainment, it's for the drama of it so hush, technically not but that's where I'm putting it because it's short, this is really short but! oh well, this started as a joke dammit, yes I know the briefing wasn't quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destruction_of_the_galaxy/pseuds/destruction_of_the_galaxy
Summary: "tell him i'm sorry."jim reacts to sean's resignation.





	is it too late now to say sorry?

the phone slips from jim's hand, his heart pounding and his mouth agape. hallie touches his arm.

 

“jim?”

 

jim sits, hard, and his ass hits the seat with a loud  _ thud.  _ he struggles, struggles to form feelings, words,  _ anything, _ but nothing comes. he never expected this-- or maybe, he did, and just refused to acknowledge it.

 

“he…”  _ he resigned, _ he means to say, but he can't hear himself over the thumping of his heart. hallie understands anyway.

 

“i know,” she says, and jim can't place the look in her eyes. sympathy? delight? whatever it is, jim hates it.

 

jim swallows sharply. his throat is scratchy. he can't breathe. “he's leaving.”  _ me, he's leaving me. _

 

“yeah, but isn't that what you wanted?” hallie asks, and she means no harm, jim knows, but the question is a swift stab to his heart anyway.

 

jim manages a smile. “yeah,” he says, “sure. we're, um, we're gonna be late if we don't go now.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

the briefing room is quiet, too quiet, and he's sure everyone else can hear his heart pounding. it feels like a funeral. no laughing, no chatting, just. dead silence.

 

at least this one is on camera.

 

jim settles in his seat next to peter, who, like the rest of the room, is uncharacteristically quiet. the only sounds come from glenn shifting in his seat and april looking at some papers.

 

sarah comes and stands at the podium ( _expecting_ _  some reaction, i’m sure, _ jim thinks) and she gets nothing. just the blank faces of correspondents staring back at her. she clears her throat. “let's get started.”

 

jim thought someone would have a question. apparently not.

 

he doesn't remember raising his hand or sarah calling on him. he doesn't remember opening his mouth.

 

_ tell sean i love him. _

  
_ tell him i’m sorry. _

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye, sean.


End file.
